The Untitled Glee Orgy Slashfic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt/Finn/Puck/Sam/Jesse/Artie/Mike/Blaine. I don't think I need to say any more than that. Rated M for a VERY good reason.


It has taken me much toiling, hardship, headaches and inspiration-porn-watching, but finally _it is here._  
The epic Glee Slash Orgy that you've all been waiting for.

Kurt/Finn/Puck/Sam/Artie/Jesse/Mike/Blaine.  
Yeah, I know. Epic.  
I even managed to think of a ship name. _  
Pam St. Kinnike Blartie. _  
It took me longer to think of that name than it did to write this whole fic :P

Anyways, this is just pure filth and mindless shagging, so if you're looking for some kind of plot then you're in the wrong place.

**REVIEWS MAKE GENIA HAPPY. **

And, in case you hadn't noticed, I do not own Glee or any of these characters.  
I am merely a massive perv who has made said characters do unspeakable things to each other in the name of entertainment. **  
**

* * *

**Epic Glee Boys Smut**

Artie didn't even need to say "Action!" for it all to begin. Even before the camera had been set up, all the boys hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other. All eight of them could only just fit into Kurt's basement bedroom, but the close proximity just gave them all an excuse to get started as soon as possible.

The moment they got down the stairs, Puck and Sam were on each other, fiercely pulling at each other's clothes, lips never separating. Finn, Jesse and Mike were a little calmer, arms around each other as they shared a passionate three-way kiss. Blaine stood a little further away, feeling awkward and out of place. Everyone else just seemed so much more familiar with each other, and here he was, the outsider, the new guy. Kurt was the one to notice this, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Relax," he said softly. "Just relax."

Kurt smiled before getting up on his tip-toes to press his lips against Blaine's, their kiss becoming heated in no time. They made their way to the bed, which was already occupied with Puck and Sam, who were practically wrestling and already completely naked. The rest of the boys also went over to the bed, stripping off either their own or each other's clothing as they did. Artie pointed his camera towards them all, his breathing getting heavy as he watched the boys – hands and lips touching sweaty, naked skin – unsure of what to focus on first.

Finn crawled over to Puck and Sam, helping to push the blonde new boy onto his back before going down to swallow his cock whole, causing Sam to moan deeply into Puck's mouth. Jesse looked over at the noise, but was distracted by Mike's teeth biting his neck and his hand wrapped around his erection. Kurt and Blaine were making out passionately, Kurt on top, rubbing himself raw up against Blaine's thigh and practically growling as their tongues battled for dominance. The temperature in the room seemed to triple. Artie's hard on was already straining against his pants as he tried his best to capture every single second on film.

Finn stopped worshipping Sam's cock just before he could come, much to the blonde jock's disappointment. Kurt had crawled over and rather unceremoniously shoved Puck out of the way so he could make out with Sam instead. Puck just huffed and moved over to a panting Jesse, Mike having crawled off towards Blaine and Finn. The jock and the singer shared a fierce kiss – all teeth and tongue and wanting – before Jesse left a trail of bites down Puck's toned body and began to suck his hard, throbbing cock.

On the other side of the bed, Finn and Mike were licking and sucking Blaine's impressive length, fondling his balls and clouding his mind of everything other than intense pleasure. He wasn't feeling nearly as uncomfortable anymore. Meanwhile, Sam was sitting up with Kurt on his lap, their tongues caressing and their hands rubbing on each other's cocks faster and faster until they were whimpering into each other's mouths.

The scene changed in an instant, and soon Puck had Kurt on his back, lube covered fingers scissoring his opening and causing the smaller boy to virtually purr. Finn knelt beside Kurt's head, desperately thinking of the mailman as the small soprano rubbed and sucked on his cock, moaning around his length as Puck pushed his lubed up cock into his ass. Mike with straddling Sam, impaling himself on the blonde jock before vigorously riding him. Blaine was on top of Jesse, the two boys thrusting into each other's mouths.

Artie could no longer take the strain of watching and filming and had undone his pants so he could touch himself at the same time and relieve some of the tension. As he stroked his cock, Artie was spoilt for choice of hot little scenes to watch. At first he zoomed the camera in on Kurt taking those two cocks at once with all the skill of a porn star, that rosy skin glowing with sweat, his own impressive erection dripping with pre-come and being jerked off by Puck's large, calloused hand. Then the camera was on Blaine and Jesse, both of them getting into the rhythm of swallowing each other's cocks and thrusting into each other's mouths, Jesse's hands caressing Blaine's ass and the curve of his back, while his thighs were stroked by Blaine. Finally Artie's camera focused on Mike riding Sam's cock like his life depended on it, Sam holding tightly onto his hips and thrusting upwards, both their heads thrown back in pleasure.

It took barely any time at all for any of the boys on the bed to reach their climaxes, or for them to be ready for more. Sam was on his knees with Puck behind him, fucking him so hard that the blonde jock was screaming. Finn was between Mike's legs, their fucking not as violent at Sam and Puck's but no less vigorous. Blaine could hardly breathe as his ass was filled with Jesse's thick cock and his own cock was being squeezed inside Kurt, the boys moving faster and faster until they were all crying out.

All that could be heard was the bed creaking, deep groans and grunts, and the occasional swear word or someone moaning "Oh God!" or "Harder!"

To Artie, it was the most incredible sound in the world, and he was so turned on in his act of wonderfully unusual voyeurism that he didn't even know where to focus his camera anymore. Instead he settled for panning out so he could see everything – every writhing body, every thrusting hip, every throbbing cock. He had always loved to watch.

Unsurprising to everyone else, Finn was the first to come, groaning loudly as he exploded inside Mike, tugging quickly on the dancer's cock until he too came all over their stomachs. Blaine was the next to reach his climax, so overwhelmed by the pleasure of the two guys on top of him that he could no longer hold on. He came with a silent scream, Kurt and Jesse not far behind him. Puck came with a growl, his fingernails digging deeply into Sam's hips as he rode out his orgasm, the blonde jock trembling as he came hard all over the mattress.

The boys collapsed in a sweaty pile on the bed, limp and breathless, randomly planting kisses on each other.

"Did you come, Artie?" asked Kurt, raising his head ever so slightly.

All he could do was shake his head. He was so close to the edge but hadn't quite gotten there like everyone else had. He had never felt so tense and uncomfortable. He just needed his _release._

"I got it," said Finn, crawling clumsily out of bed, tripping over Blaine in the process.

He got on his knees in front of Artie, Sam getting up too to pick the camera up. Finn swallowed as much of Artie's cock as he could while Sam filmed it all, Artie throwing his head back in ecstasy and erupting down the tall jock's throat in next to no time, grabbing his hair.

As Artie tried to get his breath back, Finn undressed him, took of his glasses and carried him over to the crowded bed, Sam stopping the camera and switching it off before snuggling up in the bed in between Puck and Kurt.

"Can't wait to see your new movie, Artie," said Jesse with a smirk.

* * *

Phew... well, erm... hope you all enjoyed the epic amounts of filth.  
If you did, or even if you didn't and think I have problems, TELL ME IN REVIEW FORMAT.

xxx


End file.
